


Avengers Oneshots/Drabbles

by Troy_1497_Marvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Love, Marvel Universe, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_1497_Marvel/pseuds/Troy_1497_Marvel
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles & oneshots about my weird Marvel ships (including Sharvision). Like seriously, I was so proud of myself for shipping four canon ships; Starmora, Pepperony, Scott/Hope & Peter/MJ
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), Carol Danvers/Pietro Maximoff, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, Jane Foster/Loki, Natasha Romanov/T'Challa (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	1. Marshmallows

"You know......." Jane began slowly, eyes narrowing slightly as she watched Loki light up the mini chef's torch. "I'm not exactly sure this is on the list of things you're allowed to use, Mr. Intergalactic Criminal." 

He arched his eyebrow slightly as the blu-ish flame began to ignite. "Do you want toasted marshmallows on this mess of a dessert or not?" 

She grinned at him. "I want toasted marshmallows." 

"Then I'd suggest that perhaps you shouldn't think so much, Dr. Foster. I know it's a difficult concept to master, but the rest of your measley planet seemed to not have had too much trouble." He said with a wink as he approached the halfed assembled sm'ores on the baking sheet in front of him


	2. One Last Chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time properly writing this crackship/rare pair of mine, so do let me know what you think!

Even in her intoxicated state, Carol knew she shoudn't have been at his doorstep. Things had ended between them a long time ago, but Carol had to see him after she heard the news of his engagement. She attempted to gently knock on the door, but just ended up pounding it a few times. 

She stepped back & took a deep breath. Much to her surprise, Pietro answered the door - though his face had confusion written all over it. And she took note of the fact he was wearing his favourite pajamas. 

"Carol, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight." 

"I hope I'm not interupting anything, I just need to talk to you." 

"Oh....um.......we haven't talked in months." 

"I know and I'm sorry." 

"It's alright. Do you want to come in?" Even though they'd been broken up for months, Pietro still had the urge to take care of the reckless hero. 

"Yeah, yeah I do." Pietro stepped to the side to let Carol in. As she passed him, he could smell the alcohol off of her. 

Carol still remembered the day Pietro moved out of their shared apartment & into his own. It was raining & Steve almost fell down the stairs while he & Wanda were helping. 

"This is a nice place." She mumbled while looking around his living room.

"Thanks I guess. I'm actually moving out soon. I don't know if you've heard, but I proposed to my girlfriend yesterday." 

"I've heard........" Carol trailed off as her eyes fell on a photo of Pietro with his arm around another girl's shoulders. It made her heart ache to see someone else make him happy. 

"Is this your fiancé?" 

"Yeah, her name is Daisy. I was actually hoping you could meet her soon." Carol ignored the last part & instead turned her attention back to him. 

"When are you getting married?" 

"I'll tell only if you can keep a secret." 

"I was in the Airforce & a hero. I know how to keep a secret, Maximoff." 

"The ceremony is set for July. We still haven't figured out the day yet." 

"July? July is only two months away." Carol stated trying to not let the fact their anniversary was July 11th get the better of her. 

"I know its a rush, but I love her so much. We're excited to start our lives together-" Carol's face dropped, & Pietro remembered how hard Carol took their break-up. 

"Carol I'm-" 

"Don't marry her." 

"What?" 

"Don't get married. Come back home with me." 

"Carol, please don't do this." 

"Pietro......I'm still in love with you. I don't want to love anyone else but you." 

"You don't mean that. You're drunk. Someday you'll find someone new." He really wished she had told him these things when they were together. 

"No, I won't! Please give us anthor try, one last time. If you're not happy, we'll break up for good." 

"No, Carol, I'm engaged." 

"That doesn't mean anything. We can still be together!" 

"If my engagement to Daisy means nothing, what would our engagement mean?" 

"You know that's not what I meant." He shook his head with a sigh, his eyes falling back on her. Carol Danvers, the same stubborn woman he broke up with a year ago. 

"Look, there was a point after our break up that I would've happily left whoever I was with to get back with you, but now? Now I'm happy with Daisy." 

Her hand slowly reached & grabbed his, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she squeezed it. 

"I've never stopped loving you, & I never will-" 

"Carol, I'm sorry, I can't-" 

"Please Pietro.......pl-please." She begged while choking back more tears. 

"I'm sorry Carol-" 

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." 

Carol dropped his hand and brushed past him. He heard the door close followed by a frustrated scream from Carol. 

Silent tears rolled down his own cheeks as he clenched his fists. 

"I never stopped loving you either." He whispered to his empty apartment.


	3. Mother's Instinct

Steve stop this isn't you!" Wanda pleaded as she stood face-to-face with 'Captain Hydra' a.k.a a brainwashed version of her boyfriend Steve Grant Rogers. "Please!"

"I don't know who you are, who you think I am but you're my mission-" He replied in a practically robotic tone that didn't sound anything like Steve.

"Then finish it!" Wanda shouted as she cut him off while letting her guard down.

Steve then lunges at her, but luckily Wanda's twin brother Pietro speeds past and sends him flying against a wall in the opposite direction.

"Wanda what the hell were you doing!?" Pietro asked. 

"I need to get close enough to him. I think I may know a way to save him." 

"Fine but be careful. You shouldn't even be out here fighting with the-"

"Pietro you, Bucky & Sam focus on containing Steve & I'll do rest."

Soon enough Bucky & Pietro manged to tie Steve to an old office chair with some chains.

"Wanda be as quick as you can this won't hold for him for that long with his super-strength." Bucky states as he Sam & Pietro hold back a struggling 'Captain Hydra'.

"Steve?" Just a low growl

"Steve?" No response just more struggling.

"Icicle?" This seemed to have caught his attention as he immediately stopped struggling & looked like he was having an inner-confilct with himself over hearing the nickname she used to call him.

"Its me Wanda-Doll. Remember?" Silence. 

"This better work." Wanda whispered to herself as she placed her fingers on his temples & entered his mind. She began putting memories/images in his mind hoping to re-jog his memory. The memory of the time they first met back in Sokovia, when he started trainning her as part of the 'New Avengers', when she got food-poisning from the cheap Chinese food they had on their first date, to a dream that Wanda had a few nights previous of a toddler boy crawling around with dark brown hair & distinctive blue eyes. 

"Please......." She begged practically crying. "Please remember........." 

"D-Doll......?" Was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

Two hours later, Wanda jolts awake lying in her & Steve's bedroom situated in the Avengers Compound. 

"Doll you're awake!" Steve stated relieved as he sat up in the bed beside her.

"S-Steve please tell me it was all just a dream- or rather nightmare?" Wanda asked before noticing a few bandages on Steve.

"I wish I could, Wanda. But, thank you for saving me." He replied while he pulled her in for a hug & pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Its over now."

Then they got into a heated make-out session which lead to Wanda lying with Steve propped up on top of her. 

(Its hard to explain😅 but you probably get what I mean)

"Wanda?" Steve leans down & whispers in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have ring yet or anything, & its a bit spur of the moment but, ..........will you marry me?" 

"Hmm......" Wanda says pretending to think about it. "Yes of course!" 

This response earned a huge smile from Steve, but just as he was leaning down to continue their little make-out session, Wanda put her hand on his chest signalling him to stop.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked worried.

"I almost forgot that I have a surprise for you." 

"What sort of surprise?" 

"I think you're gonna love this one. Go over to the top drawer of the dresser & there're should be a box in it." Wanda instructed.

Steve climbed off of the bed & walked over to the dresser & took out the dark blue box that had a small black ribbon on it, before laying back down beside Wanda.

He then opened the box & unwrapped the red crep paper to reveal a positive pregnancy test. His eyes went wide when it hit him and he turned to Wanda who's eyes were filled with tears (of joy) & had bright smile on her face.

"Is this......is this foreal?"

All she could do was nod before he enveloped her in yet another hug & a passionate kiss. Once they broke apart, they were yet again in their previous position (the one that the writer can't describe).

"So I'm guessing that's where that dream that you showed me earlier came from?"

"Yeah."

"You think we are going to have a boy?" 

"I guess you can call it mother's instinct."


	4. A Drink

"Can I buy you a drink?" 

Wanda stifled a sigh at the unsolicited offer, sparing a glance at the man who suddenly appeared at her elbow. With a tight smile, she held up her beer. "I'm set, thanks." 

He smiled at her. "I meant the one after that." 

The man wasn't bad-looking, she supposed. Black hair, muscular bulid, perfectly symmetrical face. But there was something smarmy about him. Like the fact he noticed a woman alone at the bar & probably thought to pry her legs open with cheaply bought alcohol. 

Wanda lifted her eyebrows at him & pointedly swirled her half-full bottle for demonstration. "I don't think I'm going to be done anytime soon." 

Obnoxiously, his smile only widened. As soon as he slid into the stool beside her, she realized her error. "I can wait." 

Wanda groaned inwardly. Fucking fuck. She just wanted to enjoy a drink at her favourite hole-in-the-wall, Falcons, in peace. The urge to tell him to fuck off was strong, she could swear she coould hear her bestfriend Nat shouting at her to show him what she's made of, but she got the feeling he'd only take that as a challenge. 

A few paces over the man's shoulder she noticed another guy stroll up to the bar. He had blond hair, but it was slightly more messy instead of overly gelled pompadour and his face was kind. And much more pleasing to the eye, with his chiseled jaw, blue eyes & natural curve to his smile that made him look approachable, not predatory. 

She made a snap decision, flashing a fake smile at the beefcake beside her. "That's awfully nice of you to offer, but my boyfriend prefers to buy all my drinks." 

Immediately, Beefcake frowned & narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing her. "Boyfriend? I don't see-" 

Wanda was already sliding off her stool, beer in hand, and she swiveled around his stool to stride towards the blond man, who was trying to flag down the bartender without success. "Honey, hi." She said loudly, with more enthusiasm than neccessary, and grabbed his arm.   
He nearly jumped out of his skin, giving her a wide-eyed look. Squeezing his bicep a little too hard, she hurried on before he could blow her cover. 

"You walked right by me, silly! This guy offered to buy me a drink while I waited, but I knew you were just running late. Right?" 

Blondie blinked at her & then at Beefcake, who was outright scowling now. Understanding dawned in his blue eyes and he gave a quick nod, mouth abruptly pulling into an easy smile. 

"Sorry for being late, Sweetheart." Wanda managed not to wince at the inspid endearment. It wasn't any worse than 'honey' she supposed. He turned his smile to Beefcake next. "I appreciate you looking out for her, bug I can take it from here." 

The man's face darkened, and he gave a curt nod. "No problem." Then he stood up & went in search of another hapless victim probably. 

Once he was out of sight, Wanda dropped her hand from the man's (very firm) bicep and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the ambush, but thanks for helping to scare him off." 

His smile remained fixed in place as he turned his body to face her fully. "Some guys can't take a hint, I guess." 

She snorted. "Not unless that hint has a dick. A woman's 'no' doesn't count for much, apparently." 

He winced. "I guess that's true enough. Unfortunately." He lifted his eyebrows humorously. "I'm sorry you you had to pick up a guy in a bar just to stop another guy trying to pick you up in a bar." 

It was so absurd she had to laugh. "I guess it's a little ironic. Is that even the right word?" 

He laughed as well and lifted a shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe more depressing than ironic." He was even more attractive when he laughed, Wanda thought. If he had been the one trying to buy her a drink, she might've let him. Maybe. 

Abruptly, his gaze shifted over her shoulder, and his smile dropped. She watched him curiously as his mouth parted, like he was going to call someone. He grimaced & sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Actually, I think ironic might just be the fact that you scared off my date." 

Confused, Wanda craned her neck around to see what he was looking at. Sure enough a pretty blonde was stalking out of the bar, the glower on her face apparent even through the tempered glass windows. 

"Shit." 

Blondie just shrugged again, smile quickly returning. With a sigh, Wanda waved down the bartender, Sam, to get his attention. "I guess it's only fair I buy you a drink then." When Sam gave her a questioning look, she held her bottle up for him. He nodded & grabbed another from the fridge, bringing it over to them. He popped the cap off & set it down roughly before turning to the next customer. 

Blondie widened his eyes mockingly as he took the bottle. "Well, that's awfully nice of you ma'am, but I hope you're not expecting anything in return." 

A smile flitted across her lips as she took a sip of her drink. "Nothing really. A name of my supposed boyfriend would be nice though." 

"I suppose it would. Well in that case, I'm Steve." He replied extending his hand out to her. 

"Wanda."


	5. Parent-Teacher Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat & Tony are alive in this because I said so; besides, Tony is only briefly mentioned anyways so🥴

Ms. Taylor tapped her pencil against the pad infront of her, scanning all the names until she reached Ronan. 

"Ah." She looked up at them with pursed lips. "Ronan is a very.......singular child." 

"How so?" Wanda's brows furrowed together. 

"Well he's quite the storyteller, and certainly one for fables & embellishments." Her lips stretched into a tight, sympathetic smile. 

"Embellishments?" Steve repeated. 

Ms. Taylor cleared her throat softly, "He often recites the story of how his father travelled the world & punched Adolf Hitler 200 times." 

Wanda's eyes went wide while Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Though they didn't advertise the fact that Steve was Captain America or the fact that they are Avengers, neither made any real effort to conceal it either. If Ms. Taylor bothered to look closely enough, she'd probably be able to connect the dots & realise that their son wasn't, in fact, a liar.

"Ms. Taylor," Wanda leaned forward with her infamous forced smile, "I doubt it's uncommon for children to embellish their stories from time to time. It shows he possesses a vivid imangination, surely?"

The teacher's smile tightened. "He also likes to tell the story of how his mother used her 'magic' to nearly kill a mad Titan." 

Wanda closed her eyes & sighed, making a mental note to kill Tony & Sam later. She could sense Steve was trying his very best not to laugh. 

"We'll talk to Ronan about the.........stories." He reassured her. 

"Oh, that's not all." 

"It isn't?" Wanda winced & began fiddling with her wedding ring, something she had a habit of doing when she was nervous.

She was half-expecting the teacher to say that Ronan's eyes glowed red or that he started levitating a pencil. They had only just begun training him to control his powers - he is only six after all - & she thought he was doing pretty well, but with the way this meeting was going, she wouldn't have been surprised. 

"There's also the small matter of fighting. In the last month alone, Ronan has been involved in three fights with other children. The most recent was when I caught him attempting to pindown a child that is four years older than him. He told me he was keeping him there so little Luna could get away." 

"It sounds like Ronan looks out for the smaller kids. Besides, Luna is his cousin. Of course he's going to defend her." Steve said, not even making an effort to hide the pride on his face. Even Wanda smiled a little. 

"Oh yes, there's always a tale about someone else having their pigtails pulled or their lunch money stolen, with Ronan no doubt swooping in to save the day." She looked as though she was enjoying startling them with her interpretation of Ronan's behaviour. 

At this point Steve was leaning so far forward Wanda was surprised he was even still in his chair. His tone was bitter as he spoke, "I'm sure if Ronan says someone was being picked on, someone was being picked on." 

Wanda placed her hand on his shoulder pulling him back in his seat. "What my husband means to say is our son isn't a liar." Though she kept her tone even, Wanda was pretty sure her eyes probably flashed red, but she didn't even care anymore. "Ronan may be considered big for his age, but he isn't stupid. I don't believe he'd pick fights with a 10 year-old just because he can." 

Ms. Taylor looked like she was about to protest, but Wanda carried on. 

"Perhaps the issue lies in your inability to notice bullying within your classroom? I'd be more than happy to talk to the principal about finding you some assistance." 

The woman's jaw dropped for a split second before she pulled herself back together, her polite smile firmly back in place. "That won't be neccessary." 

"Oh good. Will that be all?" 

Ms. Taylor nodded, still a little stunned. Wanda stood & marched out, leaving Steve hurrying behind her. 

"Did you just threaten Ronan's teacher?" Steve asked in disbelief as they walked out to the car. 

"It wasn't a threat, I merely highlighted the gaps in her teaching abilities." She was still fuming as they got in the car. "Besides, it's your fault we're in this position." 

"My fault?" Steve's eyebrows were almost reaching his hairline. 

"Picking fights with bullies to stand up for the little guy, sounds awfully familiar doesn't it?" 

"Hey I'm pretty sure when we first met you threw me down a flight of stairs & also thought Ross a few valuable lessons during Buck's trial." 

He had a point.

"Well that's neither here nor there. You want to help me kill Tony & Sam?"

"For doing what exactly?" 

"For telling a 6 year-old about you punching Hitler & me coming very close to killing Thanos." 

"Fair enough."


	6. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So @Snark noir requested some Nat'Challa fluff a while back, & this idea kind of just popped into my head😅
> 
> (I used Google translate for the Russian & Xhosa (which I'm pretty sure is the canon language), which I know is risky, but it's only small phrases & if anyone of happens to speak/know Russian/Xhosa feel free to correct me on any mistakes!)

When Natasha woke up in a sneezing fit, T'Challa knew he wasn't leaving his chambers today. 

"Challa," she pleaded through sneezes "Помоги мне, пожалуйста." 

"Hold on, Ingelosi." He dashed to the bathroom, fetching several boxes of tissues, cough drops, cold medicine & anything else he thought she might need.

"Challa." Nat had barely stopped sneezing since she woke up; It was going to be one of those colds. Fuck. 

"I'm coming!" He rushed back with an armful of weapons to battle her dastardly cold. Nat couldn't help but giggle at the sight. 

After handing her a box (which she gladly thanked him for), he went around his chambers placing the other boxes & packages of cough drops strategically in places she was known to lounge. The loveseat across from his astoundingly large television screen (he saw Tony's once & spent the following month working with his techs to build a bigger one), the reading nook in the far corner, the bench in her massive closet (T'Challa had insisted despite Nat's protests since he loves spoiling her), & an extra one by the bed. 

Nat was covered. Her sneezing finally subsided and she sunk back into the pillows in relief. "Thank fuck." She muttered to herself. 

"I bet you're suddenly thankful your powers mean you don't get sick, aren't you?" She grumped. His soft laughter echoed the room as he made his way back to the bed, cold medicine in hand. 

"They are many benefits that come with my gifts from the gods; that indeed is one of them." 

"Sucks to be a puny human then." Nat sassed back. He laughed again. T'Challa carefully measured out the medicine in a tiny cup before handing it to her to drink. Nat blanched at the taste; in fairness she had drank worse, but at least they weren't advertised to be good for you. 

"I guess you're lucky to be my favourite human then." 

"You sap." A wave of drowsiness came over her. Fuck, that was fast! What's was in that shit? Nat thought to herself. She settled back into the comfy matress. Kissing the top of her messy red hair that was sprawled across the pillow, T'Challa tucked her in. 

"Ndiyakuthanda, ngelosi yam." 

Truth be told, Natasha never had a fucking clue what he was saying, (despite the fact he says it to her pretty much everyday) but she didn't really care. If she really wanted to know, she could ask Shuri. 

T'Challa had hoped that while the medicine had knocked her, he'd be able to leave and get a few things done while she rested. Of course, Nat's subconscious had other ideas. 

The moment he sat on the bed next to her sleeping form, her arms snaked out & pulled herself into his warm body. He chuckled softly and decided he be working from his bed today. After shooting a text to one of his assisntants, letting her know the status of the situation, he grabbed a remote and lowered the lights so she could sleep easier. 

Nat shifted even closer and snored softly; (yes even one of the world's most badass assasins occassionally likes to be cuddly) even suffering in sickness, Natasha was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. She let out a content noise as her breathing deepened; 

Even the famous Black Widow needs something to make sickness more bearable, & that his her kitty king.


	7. Cherry Slushies

Wanda glanced out the window of her car after coming to a stop & shifting it into park. She didn't shut the engine off-off because she wouldn't be there for long. The house in front of her was dark, nestled in behind two large oak trees, but the light from the street lamp made it easy to make out Natasha. Her friend sat curled up on the steps of the porch, her shoulder pressed against the brick column, with her knees drawn up under her chin. 

She shot a quick text to her boyfriend before getting out of the car like he had asked her to - both to let Steve know she'd found Nat & also so he'd know when she arrived there in case anything happened. 

You couldn't be too careful with the crowd of assholes Nat was running with. Rich kids with too much money from Mommy & Daddy and too much time on their hands. Cruel & rotten from the inside out, but rolling in enough alcohol & drugs to keep Natasha as high & drunk as she wanted to be. 

Tonight was the first time she had heard from her friend in well over a month. When Wanda got the text saying "come get me" along with an address at 3am, she only hesistated a minute before getting in her car. 

God, Wanda really hoped this was the last time she'd have to do this. Tonight was supposed to be her night of undisturbed sleep since Pietro took Ronan for two days for some 'uncle-nephew bonding' as he put it. (Which Steve & Wanda were pretty grateful for). 

What was the alternative? Ignoring Nat's pleas only to find out later she's missing - or worse? 

Wanda: She's still here

Steve: Does she look alright? 

Wanda peered up at the porch. Nat's green eyes were opened and seemed to be awake, so that was promising at least.

Wanda: I think so

Steve: Good. Just please be careful. 

Wanda: I will. I think the party is over though - she's the only one out here. I'll let you know when we get around the block

Steve: I wish I went with you

Wanda smiled at his over-protectiveness. 

Wanda: We'll be fine. Love you

Steve: Love you too

Wanda climbed out of the car, & shut the door quietly behind her. She walked around the front end and leaned against the side instead of walking up to the house. She'd rather keep her distance. "You alright?" She called out. 

Instead of answering, Nat stood to her feet. She was mostly steady as she walked down the steps & sidewalk towards her, which was load off Wanda's mind. She'd rather not have to take her to the ER like last time. 

When Nat reached her side, Wanda could see that other than the slightly smudged makeup around her eyes & her pale face, Nat seemed like herself. Mostly sober & awake. 

"Yeah. I'm fine," she answered. If Wanda didn't know any better, she'd probably believe the lie Nat was telling herself. 

"Where to?" Wanda asked once they were both in the car. "Ronan is with Pietro for the night, so if you come back to our apartment you won't have to worry about a crying six month-old." 

Nat snorted as she slunched in her seat, leaning her head against the headrest & closing eyes. "Can we go to Seven-Eleven first?" I need a cherry slushie." 

Wanda laughed as she pulled away from the curb. She'd wait till they got to the convenience store to text Steve back. 

"Really?" She asked. "What are we - ten?" 

Natasha scoffed at her. "Slushies aren't just for kids. Fuck society." 

Wanda came to a stop at the end of the street & flicked on her turn signal. "That's true I guess." She agreed as the drove off leaving the neighborhood behind. 

"Thanks for getting me." Nat said quietly. 

Wanda glanced over at her friend. "It's fine. I told you to call if you need me. You just owe me one - maybe two by now." When they got to the convenience store, she pulled into the parking lot & shut the car off before shooting Steve a quick text, letting him know they'd be having company. 

"It's more than that." Nat mumbled. 

Wanda waited for her friend to go on, breath bated. Was this the moment where Natasha would finally acknowledge what a mess she made of things lately? A little honesty would be refreshing. 

But no, apparently not. 

"I'm going to owe you for a slushie too. I'm broke, so you're buying." 

Wanda scowled at the back of her head as she tugged open the passenger side door & climbed out.


End file.
